


An A-Z in Family

by NerdyMama



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Multi, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMama/pseuds/NerdyMama
Summary: A collection of one word prompts that I came up with. All post-game, mostly based around the children of the cast. Ties in with Maternal and A New Chapter.





	An A-Z in Family

**Animals  
** Similar to the eldest prince’s love of martial arts and reading or the princess’ interest in writing and romance, the youngest prince of Figaro, Gerad, adores spending time in the stables with only the Chocobo for company.

 **Baby  
** Locke blows on Cid’s belly, relishing every second of his six-month old son’s resulting laughter.

 **Conflict  
** Edgar isn’t sure whether he wants to punch Cid Cole in the face for kissing his daughter or breathe a sigh of relief that it wasn’t that accursed stable-boy catching his little girl’s eye any more.

 **Discipline  
** Celes had never expected her normally sweet, shy son Cid to come home with a black eye and several bruises following a fight. She understood his reasoning but she still sent him to bed without supper.

 **Eyes  
** Gerad had always heard strangers say that he wasn’t ‘true’ royalty as his eyes weren’t blue like the rest of the royal family line.

 **Fancy  
** “I look stupid,” Prince Leo groans, flicking the front of his tunic with disdain.  
“It’s a fancy event, what did you expect?” Princess Madeline replies, idly messing with the ribbon in her hair.

 **Girl  
** “You can’t wear _that!_ You’re a _girl!_ ” Leo wails as his sister emerges from her room with a ragged shirt and pants.  
“I can, and I will,” Madeline replies haughtily. Edgar had never felt more proud of her.

 **Happy  
** Ralph’s eyes widen in excitement as he spies the new chair being wheeled in by his father. Locke is relieved to finally see his youngest son look happy again.

 **Ignorance  
** A girl with short, silver hair and blue eyes gently strums her guitar and sings, ignoring the presence of the man she calls father watching from the doorway.

 **Joke  
** “It was a _joke,_ Cid! I didn’t know that your dad was _really_ a thief!” Leo exclaims, hands thrashing wildly.  
The brunette scowls at the prince, “That’s _treasure hunter_ to you.”

 **Kindness  
** Gerad had always had a kind heart, so when he saw the homeless man on the street, he pulled all of the money out of his pocket and laid it at the man’s feet.

 **Love  
** Edgar makes note of the look on his eldest son’s face when he shakes hands with Setzer’s daughter Clara. After all of the times the boy had insisted that he never wanted to be tied down, it seemed he’d finally fallen in love.

 **Magic  
** The children are running around in the courtyard, pretending to cast spells on each other. Terra and Celes catch each other’s eye and thank the Triad that the enthusiastic youngsters know no real magic.

 **News  
** “Queen Terra of Figaro has been safely delivered of a son.”  
Locke gladly repeats the words of the town crier to Celes, who breathes a sigh of both relief and joy for her best friend.

 **Orange  
** Cid clambers down the tree and presses an orange into his brother Ralph’s eager waiting hands.

 **Pain  
** Whenever Clara Dubois thinks of her deceased mother Maria, she only feels pain. Life simply isn’t fair.

 **Queen  
** When he’s ten, Leo decides he doesn’t want a queen. He’s not even sure if he wants to be a king when he grows up any more.

 **Ruin  
** “After the world fell, people referred to it as the World of Ruin,” Terra explains to her youngest child.  
“But it’s not ruined any more, is it Mama?” Gerad asks.  
Terra shakes her head with a smile, “No, it’s not.”

 **Secrets  
** “You never told me you had a daughter!” Edgar exclaims with indignation. Perhaps Setzer should not have been surprised at the response. It was a big secret to keep from someone who was supposed to be a good friend.  
The scarred man smiles wryly, “Perhaps I shall introduce her to you soon.”

 **Tent  
** The first time all of the children go on a group camping trip, they stay awake late into the night in their tents telling stories to each other.

 **Umbrella  
** “It’s starting to rain. Here, take this.”  
Cid Cole is nothing if not a gentleman, and he’s not about to let the princess needlessly get wet on his watch.

 **Vigil  
** Celes sits at the end of the bed, holding onto her youngest son Ralph’s cold hand. Even if he wakes, the doctors say there’s a high chance that he’ll never walk again.

 **Wet  
**_“L_ _eo_ _!_ I _hate_ you, you stupid! _”_ Madeline shrieks in rage, dripping from head to toe in water after her brother’s stupid little prank.

 **Xylophone  
** One year old Ralph Cole is not shaping up to be a musician, not with the way his little hands aggressively smack his xylophone.

 **Yawn  
** “I’m not tired, daddy,” little Madeline yawns in her father’s arms. Edgar is most certainly not convinced.

 **Zoom  
** Leo charges head first into the brick wall without looking, only to sob when he realizes he’s chipped a tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I thought I'd give this one word/sentence prompt thing a try. Thanks for reading!


End file.
